fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ignatius (Fates)
Ignatius (イグニス Igunisu, lit. Ignis in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Akinori Egoshi in the Japanese version and Kaiji Tang in the English version. Profile Ignatius is the son of Benny. Personality Though he looks unsociable at first glance, Ignatius is a timid person, much like his father is; but is noted to be much kinder than he looks. He is fond of cute things. He is shown to treasure a charm given to him by his father to protect him. His supports with his father show that the two can be quite awkward around each other and are quite unsure of what to say when alone together. In addition to his timid nature, he is deeply afraid of bugs to the point where it is shown he usually gets his mother to handle any bugs that bother him. He is also afraid of ghosts and clowns, as revealed in his supports with Selkie. His birthday is August 16. In-Game As an Enemy Xenologue 15 - Heirs of Fate 1: In Endless Dreams |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates To obtain Ignatius's growth rates, use the following formula: (Ignatius's base growth rates + Mother's base growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) * Kana (Female) * Ophelia * Soleil * Nina * Velouria * Sophie * Midori * Selkie (Revelation only) * Caeldori (Revelation only) Other Supports * Benny * Ignatius' Mother * The Avatar (Male) * Forrest * Percy * Siegbert * Asugi (Revelation only) * Kana (Male) - If Ignatius is his father or brother * Shigure - If Ignatius is his brother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |-|Conquest/Revelation= |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Ignatius will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. Quotes Refer to Ignatius (Fates)/Quotes Possible Endings ; Ignatius - Frightened Knight : After the war, Ignatius stayed on with the army, eventually becoming a regional commander. His focus on safety and regulation was widely credited with saving thousands of lives over the course of his career. ; Ignatius and Selkie : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. Etymology Ignatius is a Latin name meaning "fiery one", while Ignis is the Latin word for flame or firebrand (which is very ironic, since Ignatius is timid in character). Saint Ignatius of Loyola is a Spanish Catholic saint mostly known as the founder of the Society of Jesus alias Jesuit Order, an all-male religious order which has been very important in the story of Roman Catholicism as a whole. Although vague in its origins, Ignatius' name could allude to Ignatius of Loyola being the patron saint of soldiers (he was a soldier before deciding to follow a religious path). Trivia *Ignatius shares his English voice actor, Kaiji Tang, with Odin and Shiro. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Akinori Egoshi, with Iago. *Ignatius shares his name with a boss from Awakening. *Ignatius was voted as the 33rd most popular male character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Cipher Ignis.png|Ignatius as a Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Ignis confession.jpg|Ignatius' confession scene. Ignis portrait.png|Ignatius' portrait. FEF Ignis Twitter Icon.png|Ignatius' official twitter icon. FEF Ignis My Room Model.png|Ignatius' Private Quarters model. Ignis.png|Possible hair colors for Ignatius Ignis Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Ignatius' portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters